Various types of radio control mechanisms for drone aircraft are well known in the art. Most such mechanisms employ hand held radio transmitters the controls of which are manipulated by the operator to direct the operation of the aircraft. While operators of such equipment attempt to duplicate the actions of a pilot in an actual aircraft, such duplication is difficult with the hand held transmitters most commonly used.
Thus, there is a need for a control mechanism which more closely duplicates the actions of an on board pilot of an aircraft. The present invention interfaces electromechanically with a radio transmitter while simulating the cockpit of an actual aircraft.
Various solutions have been devised in attempts to overcome the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,914 entitled "Transmitter Extension Apparatus For Manipulating Model Vehicles" which issued on Jun. 7, 1983 to Dustman discloses an apparatus for controlling the control members of a transmitter used for sending radio signals to a receiver in a model airplane which emulates the actions of a pilot in a cockpit. Dustman mechanically connects via cables and the like to the levers on a hand held transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,116 entitled "Helicopter Flight Training Device" which issued Aug. 7, 1984 to Schoolcraft discloses a helicopter flight training device combining a flight station with a free flying radio controlled scale model of a helicopter. Movement of the flight controls is transmitted by means of threaded control rods to an electromechanical interface installed under the platform 2 or under the seat of bench 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,619 entitled "Aerodyne Remote Control System" which issued on Dec. 9, 1958 to Servanty discusses, in col. 13, the use of potentiometers in transmitting commands from an operator to an aerodyne.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,485 entitled "Model Flight Simulator" which issued on Dec. 20, 1983 to Geschwender shows a model flight simulator having an on/off switch to preserve the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,043 entitled "Aviation Trainer" which issued on Sep. 1, 1970 to Frasca shows a simulator having electric trim switches. Switch 29 provides electric elevator trim which switch 338 provides electric rudder trim.
A book entitled "The World of Model Aircraft" by Guy R. Williams and published by G. P. Putnam's Sons of New York discloses on page 179 an elaborate Fly Seat made to resemble a pilot seat of a full sized airplane which controls the activities of the aircraft via a pivoting boom.
None of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.